1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology and, more particularly to improved thermal performance and input/output capabilities in IC device packages.
2. Background
Integrated circuit semiconductor chips or dies are typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). Leadframes are widely used in IC packages as a carrier for the IC die and as an interconnection mechanism between the die and the electrical circuits of the PCB. Various leadframe packages have been developed and package family outlines have been standardized by the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA), the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC), and the Electronic Industries Alliance of Japan (EIAJ).
However, the thermal performance and input/output (I/O) capabilities of commercially available leadframe packages are often limited by their mechanical structure. Thus, what is needed is improved thermal performance and increased input/output capabilities in integrated circuit packages.